Chased By A Death Eater Hermione Granger's Story
by TrueBloodLover1996
Summary: Dramione Dramione Dramione


Attacked By A Death Eater (Hermione Granger's Story)

I turned round when I heard the noise, there was nothing there so I carried on walking through the square . I was in Hogsmead Village. There it was again, that sound, but this time when I turned around..... there was something there! It was a a...... DEATH EATER!! I ran as fast as my feet would take me..... I wasn't sure if I could go any further, and that's when it happened................................ I fell over and hit my head on the fountain ................................. when I came round I only opened my eyes slightly, I could feel his breathe on my skin.... the chilling air of the dead, his bony, undead hand caressing my skin, his hand on my forehead...... then I heard some voices, one so familiar, almost comforting...... then I passed out again.

When I awoke, I was in the Hogwarts hospital wing, Draco sleeping in the chair beside my bed, his hand in mine, our fingers entwined in each others, I lay staring at him, my love who was there, waiting for me to awaken. All of a sudden, Draco woke up, his beautiful grey eyes gazing at me, then he gave me that look, the look which makes me feel like the best girl alive, he smiles and says

"Hermione, I've missed you so much, it's only been a day but it feels like eternity, do you remember what happened?" He gets up, leans over me, his scent so luring, so seductive that if these pipes weren't in my arm, I'd probably lunge forward for a long fulfilling kiss, but instead he just kisses my forehead. Draco goes to speak again but I stop him.

"I've missed you to, what happened to me?" I ask him, the words barely even leaving my mouth, not even making a sound.

"You were attacked by a death eater..." he pauses, "You're school dress was torn..... I... I thought he had...... had raped you" he hung his head in shame, "What's wrong?" I ask him. "It's my job to protect you and where was I when you were attacked?!?!?!?!?" He sighs. "It wasn't your fault!" I plead. He sighs and begins again "He chased you all the way through Hogsmead... when I found you... you were... as cold as ice... I thought you were........ were" he couldn't say it, it frightened him, the thought of being without me, he would die, it kills me inside to even think of being without him, because the thought of being alone, it scares me, because I know Draco is my soul mate, my heart, my everything. I love him, and I always will.

"You thought I was dead" I finish the sentence he could not bear to speak.

"Please don't say that" he says nearly in tears, though he did not show it. "Well I'm not so you have nothing to worry about, I'm here and I will never leave your side, never." I say quietly. "Madam Pomphrey said you will be discharged tomorrow." Draco says in an excited tone. "Great" I say sitting up in my bed, then feeling the stitches on my forehead, and noticing the huge gash on my arm.

"He did that," He says, "I'd rather not talk about it" I say timidly.

Later The Next Day, 9:30pm.

Draco and I were alone in the Slytherin Common Room, we were doing positions coursework, then I got up to get my pen from by the fire, and I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I go to back to see my stitches. Then Draco comes over to me, puts his arms round my waist, " Don't look at me" I say averting my gaze from his through the mirror, "Why not?" he says, puzzled. "Look at me Draco I look a mess" I snap. "You're beautiful Hermione, and a few measly stitches can't change that" he says, sweetly. He lays his hand on my face and it moves up through my hair, I lay my cheeks in his hand.

He leans in for a kiss, he moves his hand from my hair to my waist. We spend 10 minutes kissing, then Draco says "Come on Mione". He pushes the equipment off of the study desk, I undo his shirt, to be welcomed by his bisects, he undoes the buttons on my school blouse to reveal my saucy black laced bra, he starts kissing my neck, but I stop him, he sits me on the desk, pulls me close and whispers I love you. Then we start kissing again, I wrap my legs round his waist......

To Be Continued......


End file.
